


come back (if you want to stay alive)

by ceruleanennui



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, F/F, Not Canon Compliant
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanennui/pseuds/ceruleanennui
Summary: Ты ведь нужна мне, нужна, глупенькая Ева. Так почему бы тебе не вернуться в номер 34?
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 2





	come back (if you want to stay alive)

Хлопок двери отдаётся тихим гулом. Номер мотеля выглядит ещё куда более неуютным, чем обычно, и Вилланель невольно вздрагивает, закусывает губу. Сколько всего изменилось. Ева бы согласилась с этим.

В памяти где-то в отголосках воспоминаний Вилланель помнит то, какой забавной была её девочка. Первую встречу она помнит с точностью до мельчайших деталей, когда Ева, испуганная одним только фактом присутствия Вилланель, всё равно пыталась казаться храброй. Пусть это и выглядело нелепо. _Но боже, кажется именно тогда всё стало понятным._

Этот номер хранит в себе слишком многое. Пусть в целом Вилланель предпочла бы номер немного дороже, немного ближе к центру, с кроватью немного удобнее и больше, но Ева настояла и пришлось согласиться. Всё равно эти дни были едва ли не лучшими в её жизни. Звучит как-то наивно.

 _Ева._ Вилланель шепчет её имя, пробует на вкус, зовёт её, взывает. Она не придёт. О, она точно не придёт. Одного знания этого факта было достаточно, чтобы осесть на кровать, пытаясь не потеряться в воспоминаниях. Но всё равно, это неизбежно. Она вновь и вновь продолжает задаваться одним и тем же вопросом.

Почему ты не выбрала меня?

Наверное, они обе впервые испытали такое, и этого было слишком много. Всплеск эмоций, чувств и, даже возможно, любовь? Вилланель любила её, точно любила. Подвергать факты сомнениям не в её стиле. На то они и аксиомы. Она любит Еву. Конец дискуссии.

Ева? Ну, возможно, она любила её. Как знать.

Кажется, совершать ошибки было в их стиле, но вечера в мотеле явно не были таковыми. Иногда они глупо пялились в потолок, иногда Вилланель доставала пистолет, в шутку целясь в часы на стене. Ева останавливала её самым верным методом, перехватывала пистолет и нервно целовала тёплые губы Вилланель. Она говорила, что они на вкус как детский блеск с клубничным запахом. Вилланель закатывала глаза и улыбалась.

Иногда они приходили сюда с пакетом фастфуда в руках и сидели на кровати, болтая о глупых вещах. Вилланель запивала чизбургер шампанским, цена которого, ну, видимо была очень высокой. Сколько оно стоило? Слишком сложный вопрос. Глядя на эту картину закатывала глаза уже Ева.

Лишь только изредка по ночам они действительно дремали. Засыпая в мягких объятиях и просыпаясь только когда солнечные лучи пробивались сквозь шторы, недостаточно плотные. Вилланель возмущалась тихим шёпотом, выскальзывала из объятий Евы и закрывала их плотнее. И потом возвращалась к Еве, на несколько мирных часов. Вилланель чувствовала что-то в такие моменты, и не хотела даже думать о том, что это может закончиться.

Оставлять такие моменты в прошлом было невыносимо. Особенно зная, что их расставание и не было таковым, никогда не было расставанием. Ключи от мотеля всегда в кармане куртки Евы. Вилланель сама положила их когда на заре какого-то дня Ева пыталась исчезнуть незаметно.

Вилланель по привычке возвращалась в их номер первое время. Лежала на кровати, куталась в одеяло и ждала пока Ева придёт, но она не приходила. Никогда не приходила. Но почему ноги вновь принесли её сюда? Почему она снова на пороге номера, ждёт чего-то?

Это точно была любовь? Вилланель хочет кивнуть своим собственным мыслям, но она задыхается от непонимания. Может и нет. Всё может быть. Ничего этого и не было вовсе, наверное?

Но тогда Вилланель не помнила бы всего этого. Но она помнит. Пусть глупенькая Ева и полагает, что Вилланель отпустит её, что она уже успела отпустить. Заблуждение, ведь Ева слишком _её типаж_. Поэтому она не сможет спрятаться. И лучше бы Еве самой прийти к ней в номер 34, потому что сейчас Вилланель собирается найти её. Найти и убить своей любовью свою любовь. Задушить, застрелить. Это не так уж и важно, потому что сейчас важна только она.

Ведь так?


End file.
